A Forbidding Tail
by Renegade Shot
Summary: This is the satirical story of a reluctant new resident to a mysterious town. Who are these weirdoes who are sickeningly pleasant? Why are they obsessed with certain animals? How will our persona escape? Read on to find out! My first fanfic


**I do not own any of the characters in Animal crossing**

Chapter 1

Lying on this damn uncomfortable bed, I ponder the circumstance I am in.

Let me get this straight with you. I'm not a fan of this new town I've just moved to. And I'm not having much luck.

"Oh it'll be great to live in a new place", I recall my naïve mother saying, "Spread your wings, experience life to the full".

I mean, COME ON. How clichéd can you possibly get?

After getting out of that goddamn taxi (which might I add was a bloody boring journey), I handed the driver a couple of bells. I leaned towards the window to say thanks, but he quickly drove off. I guess he was a bit apprehensive about a stranger with a bug-eyed expression, wearing a mottled top, which looked like it had been randomly selected from a pile of about thirty different ones. I wouldn't mind, but he was most questioning during the trip.

I recall walking down a paved path towards a poorly built wooden shack, as it looked about the most inviting place at the time. As I raised my hand to the door, it swung out in front of me and I was greeted by the most hideous racoon costume I'd ever seen.

I tried to suppress laughter and avoid embarrassing myself in front of this clearly insane person, but I couldn't help it.

He was so goddamn friendly, I mean, it was almost sickening the way rambled nonchalantly and then he holed me up in this house. I appreciate it, don't get me wrong; but I have this impression something sinister is afoot.

The way he stared straight through me with those cold, dead eyes. It's burned on my mind.

So here I am, bored out of my mind, the wind howling through the rafters, my body pressed against a dingy backdrop. And life is different.

I pick up the phone to my left to tell my mother I'm safe. She'd only worry if I didn't.

A dry voice is squirming through the line:

"Hello, you've reached 'Options', would you like to disable visitors?"

"Excuse me?"

And the phone goes dead in my hand.

Shit. What kind of town have I walked into?

I must have fallen asleep after all, as this awfully strong light is seeping through all the cracks in the plastering.

Shielding my eyes I make for the stairs, ready to go out and explore this new town I'm dwelling in.

Apparently that costume-donned man-racoon hasn't heard of furnishings. All he's left me is a cardboard box and a half-melted candle. I'm don't mean to be greedy and abuse someone's generosity, but would it kill him to give me a chair or something?

I push the front door open and step out into the morning light.

The first thing that's bugging me is the mailbox positioned adjacent to me. WHY IS IT BEEPING? That's not normal right? I hit it with all my strength and the beeping dies and the lids swings open.

Ah, a letter for me I guess. I open it and read:

"I found a brown leaf today, autumn is on the way! Your dad and me used to love playing in the leaves; we'd pile them all up and jump in.

Best wishes, Mum"

What - no housewarming, no money to help me out, no ANYTHING RELEVANT TO MY FORCED MOVING TO THIS WEIRD TOWN?

I worry about her sometimes.

Oh god. He's back. That racoon weirdo. He's heading straight for me!

He draws right up to my face and exclaims: "I hope you like your house!" I pretend to be gracious. "Now, that'll be 18,000 bells".

Excuse me while I scrape my jaw off the floor.

"I don't have that much!" I plead, knowing I'm facing the eviction hammer.

"Well, this is a sticky situation…" he proclaims, still with an insane grin on his face. "You'll have to work it off! Come work for me!"

Oh no. Oh god no. I don't even want to start to imagine what he has in store for me. I mean, how many times has a racoon obsessed maniac ever asked someone to work for them and it turn out fine?

"I'll show you my Nook's Cranny"

I died momentarily.

**Next chapter soon, if anyone shows any interest…**


End file.
